


Drabble - Cliché

by mochimonstaa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 02:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12644511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochimonstaa/pseuds/mochimonstaa
Summary: “Yaku-san, I like you,” the words finally left Lev's lips. Yaku smiled as he released his weight on Lev, “Yeah, I know.”





	Drabble - Cliché

**Author's Note:**

> Just me wanting to write something on LevYaku cuz they are so precious.
> 
> Also, I suck at writing so anyone who reads this would be reading super cliché stuffs. 
> 
> I'm not sorry.

Haiba Lev was loitering around the arcades after his volleyball practice, paying zero attention to the need of completing his homework and the risk of either getting a detention or a kick from Yaku. Maybe both. Lev thought about Yaku kicking him and chuckled a little with endearment. The mother cat of the team whips out though love; kicks and scolds, but still helped them out when they needed it.

 

The sound of thunders rumbling approached. Lev frowned a little as he looked up the sky, only to be attacked by droplets of water which changed into needles. The giant fled immediately to the nearest shade he could find, which was a bus stop seen at a distance. As he ran, he saw a cardboard box, so he picked it up with the intention of using it as something to cover himself from the rain.

 

“Mew!”

 

A frightened mewl was heard. Lev stopped dead in his tracks and looked down into the box. Two kittens, one gray and the other white with pale brown patches, were shivering and cuddling each other. Rage was seen in Lev’s eyes, but he covered the box and continued his way to the bus stop. “Who the fuck throws kittens outside? Why can’t they send them for adoption instead?” Lev gritted through his teeth, unable to believe that these cute little fluffs were almost killed by irresponsible people including himself.

The fluffballs were wet and shivering, but Lev had nothing dry on him to dry them. The next bus would be coming in half an hour, but he was not sure if the kittens could wait ‘til then. He sat down, dejected, as he looked around blankly, praying for a miracle, that someone may come to help.

***

Yaku Morisuke left the library at a relatively late hour, which he was greeted by dark clouds and heavy rain. The smell of rain is pretty pleasing, only if it wasn’t at a time when he wanted to go back to the house where he would be again, alone. With a sigh, he took out his folded umbrella from his bag and walked home under its protection.

 

His thoughts were clouded with stress and pressure, from both school and volleyball. Entering medical school was never easy, and that he only had one chance to get into the public university he wanted. “One chance, huh…” Yaku muttered under his breath as he continued avoiding puddles. One chance to enter the university of his choice; one chance to participate in the Battle at the Trash Heap.

 

Yaku may have a hundred things running through his head, but he had no problem navigating himself through the turns and traffic lights. He continued thinking about things until he saw a familiar silver gleam. He looked and immediately recognized the drenched half Russian of their team, sitting and looking down into a box with eyes that was about to tear up. Without thinking any further, Yaku ran towards his junior in hope to be able to assist with whatever he can.

***

Hearing footsteps, Lev looked up and saw his upperclassman running at him. He thought he was about to get scolded for skipping his homework and he closed his eyes on reflex, only to have his hair ruffled. “Why are you so drenched? Shouldn’t you be home like 3 hours ago?” Lev did not answer the question. Instead, he looked up and saw Yaku drying his hair with a towel, face written with worry.

 

Yaku felt the gaze and he looked down, only to find something he did not notice earlier: two kittens mewling in a wet box. He looked at Lev, who was also looking at him with eyes of expectation that he could never refuse.

 

“I don’t think I have any choice eh,” Yaku said, sighing out loud.

 

Lev tilted his head a little, “What do you mean by that, Yaku-san?”

 

Yaku took out his dry handkerchief and wiped the kittens, attempting to dry them as much as he could at the moment. Picking up the box and his umbrella, he said, “Lev, follow me back and dry yourself first. My place is just around the corner and my parents won’t be back tonight”

 

Lev jumped up in an instant, face brightened with glee, “Ussu!”

***

“Yaku-san, these clothes are too small!” Lev complained, picking up the clothes Yaku left for him and measured against himself. Yaku sighed. His father’s clothes were indeed too small for someone who’s 195cm, but those clothes were the largest he could find in his house. “Yes I know, or you could sit in the bathrobe until your clothes are dry,” Yaku replied with a tired tone, which did not escape Lev from noticing.

 

“Yaku-san, are you okay?” Lev asked as he stretched out his hand and touched Yaku’s forehead lightly. “How do one knows when the other has a fever with this?” Lev mumbled, having no idea on how one determines the other’s body temperature by comparing. Yaku chuckled a little, letting Lev to fumble his forehead while he focused on drying the kittens with the hairdryer. “I can’t believe something that happened in a shoujo manga actually happened to you, Lev.”

 

“Oh? Yaku-san reads shoujo manga?” Lev’s tone got excited, not sure whether it’s because he saw a new side of Yaku or he found worthy blackmail materials. Yaku rolled his eyes, “No. This is a general term used to describe situations like this. Basically, everyone knows that this situation can only be found in shoujo manga, where the main character finds a stray cat during a rainy day, and the female lead would change her opinions she had for the main character. Super cliché.”

 

“So I am the main character then?” Lev questioned himself, tugging the hem of the bathrobe as he tried to recall something. Yaku smiled a little at Lev’s response as he nuzzled the dried and poofy fluffballs, “We all are main characters and authors of our lives, so it doesn’t really matter much I guess.” Yaku passed the gray kitten to Lev, “Here, feed him with the milk I’ve prepared at the kitchen counter.”

 

“But Yaku-san, I thought cats can’t drink milk that humans drink?” Lev asked, but still he walked towards the bowl on the counter. “Those are meant for cats. We used to have kittens but we gave them away since none of us are often at home for the whole day.” Yaku dried the other kitten and brought him to the counter for his meal. They both sat side-by-side in comfortable silence, watching the kittens feasting themselves. Soon, the bowl of milk was finished by the two kittens. Yaku whipped out his phone at the sight of the kittens with their nose and mouth covered with milk. Lev followed suit, but he could not manage to get a decent picture of them. “Yaku-san, send me the pictures, please?” Lev pouted as he scrolled through the blurred images and frowned. Yaku glanced over and laughed at the sight of poorly taken photos. With a few taps, the photos were sent to Lev.

 

The two then moved the kittens to a basket lined with soft cloth for them to sleep. The two stopped meowing for quite some time, and at the touch of something warm and soft, the kittens drifted to sleep immediately. Yaku made sure the kittens were asleep, only then he made his way to the dryer to get Lev’s clothes. Lev tiptoed his way over there as well, careful to not make any noise to awaken the kittens. Lev took over his clothes, muttering a thanks and changed into them on the spot. As Lev was changing, he noticed that Yaku’s expression went back to how exhausted he was. Lev tugged Yaku’s sleeve and pointed at the couch, to which Yaku nodded.

 

They both sat at the couch and turned on the television, switched it to a random channel and put it on mute to not disturb the kittens. “So… Are you going to keep the kittens, Lev?” Yaku asked, stifling a yawn. “I think so… But I do not have any experience in taking care of cats,” Lev wondered out loud as he stared at the television blankly. “Just treat it like taking care of Kenma. Cats are pretty self-maintained after all,” Yaku replied as he leaned on Lev, closing his eyes in attempt to relieve himself from the stress of days.

 

Lev’s fingers softly tread the soft brown hair of the smaller-sized libero, and planted a kiss on Yaku’s hair before he continued looking at the screen. “What were you doing, Lev?” Yaku asked without opening his eyes, his usual harsh tone nowhere to be found. “Hmm? Playing with your hair, duh,” Lev answered softly, fingers twining with Yaku’s. “What are you doing now, then?” Yaku asked as he arched his eyebrow, half-amused as he knew what would Lev’s answer be. “Playing with your fingers now,” Lev mumbled and planted a soft kiss on Yaku’s finger, earning a small chuckle from the shorter boy.

 

Lev had always shown affection, especially towards him. His eyes, his touch had always lingered around Yaku more than necessary, and the third-year was no airhead. Yaku’s opinion towards Lev changed from _ANNOYING_ to _charmingly annoying_ in merely a few months. It probably happened after witnessing how much effort he put in practicing, or when he found the tall half-Russian crying in the haunted house, or when he was carried to the infirmary thanks to a concussion by the extremely worried Lev. But still, Yaku had no idea why the first year would like him, especially when he had kicked him so much.

 

“Yaku-san…” Lev whispered, his voice slightly trembling and his grip tightened. Yaku sighed in his heart, knowing what was about to come. But still, he replied with a soft hum. “Yaku-san, I like you,” the words finally left Lev's lips. Yaku smiled as he released his weight on Lev, “Yeah, I know.” “No you don’t!” Lev shouted, startling Yaku quite a little. Lev bit his lips and looked down a little, brows furrowed together, “No you don’t… I like you so much, so _so_ much!” Yaku reached out his hand and petted his underclassman’s head, “I know Lev, I _know_.”

 

Lev’s green eyes shot up, looking straight at Yaku, “You… You know?” Yaku ruffled the smooth silver hair with smiling gaze, “I know. I knew for quite some time already though…” Lev’s face flushed immediately. The crimson was seen clearer since Lev was very fair. Yaku chuckled at the change, but he still could not erase the worry deep within him. “But why me? Lev, you’re so young,” Yaku said as he gently traced the face of the other boy, “You could have other people, but why me?”

 

Lev grabbed hold of Yaku’s hand and looked into his eyes, “Because it has to be you.” Yaku didn’t mean to, but a snort escaped before he could stop it. “Yaku-san is serious, works hard, kind, strong, helpful, and many more. You helped me with my homeworks, you taught me how to improve my receives, you taught me so many things. It _has_ to be Yaku-san!”

 

Now Yaku was taken aback. He looked at Lev and found his eyes were still on him. The boy was serious, _very serious_. Yaku sighed out loud, and the other boy’s eyes grew large, worrying what would happen with him blabbering out his confession. Yaku flopped himself onto Lev, smiling a little, “It has to be me, huh…” Lev nodded with affirmation, “It has to be you, Yaku-san.” The third year looked up to the ceiling, contemplating a little while, “Guess now we’re in each other’s care eh…” Lev sat up instantly, looked at Yaku, shocked with what he heard, “Each other’s care? Yaku-san you like me too??!” Yaku pulled Lev back to his earlier position and continued leaning on him, “Yeah, I like you too.”

 

“Does that make you the female lead in the shoujo manga?” Lev asked after a moment of peaceful silence, “Cuz the height really fits you.” Yaku’s left eye twitched a little. He reached out to take the nearest pillow to smash it against Lev, “I take back the thought about kissing you now.” Lev sat up in a _seiza_ and bowed his head in apology, “My deepest apology, Yaku-sama, please kiss me.” Yaku folded his arms and looked at the bowing boy, “No.” Lev looked up, pouting with puppy eyes, “Then, can I kiss you instead?” Yaku blushed, but Lev gave him no time to refuse as he pulled him closer and whispered, “Please?”

 

Yaku huffed out a heavy sigh, looked at the silver haired boy with a stern glare, sighed softly and nodded. Lev took Yaku’s hands and gently pull him to his eye level. Cupping the shorter boy’s face, Lev pressed his lips against Yaku’s.

 

The younger boy’s eyelids were fluttering and his breathing was messed up. Yaku could only smile at the nervousness as he took over the lead, brushing his mouth against Lev’s softly, guiding them until it opened and Yaku was able taste him on his tongue. Lev started to run short on breath after a short while, so Yaku broke away from the kiss, rested his forehead against Lev’s, smiling slightly in content.

 

“Well then, I place myself in your good hands, boyfriend.”


End file.
